Burning Dreams
by ForeverChasingDreams
Summary: Merlin woke up that day, expecting to die. It just goes to show the power of dreams, really. The tale of how Merlin and Arthur found each other again, with the help of a certain person. AU.
1. Burning

**_DISCLAIMER: I don't own Merlin, the BBC does._**

**_INFO: This is AU. It doesn't follow season 4, although it does vaguely have the plot of one of the episodes, just because it seemed to fit in so perfectly. Morgause DIED at the end of season 3 in this, and Uther recovered well from those events._**

* * *

><p><em>I<em>_'__m __going __to __die, _was Merlin's first thought when he woke up. _This __is __the __last __time __I __will __see __the __sun __rise._

"Breakfast," the guard outside announced, and Merlin jumped. Oh, the irony of ensuring a man about to burn had had his morning meal. Merlin shook his head, and watched the sunlight slowly start to bleed into his cell from the tiny window high up on the wall. He stared at the creeping colour like a starving man would look at bread, and wanted to cry.

"King's orders. You need to eat."

Merlin stifled a hysterical laugh, and covered it with a cough. Of course it was the King's orders. The King had never before cared about the prisoners trapped in this gloomy dungeon; fading away until nothing more of their lives were left. Why would he now?

"Look, Mer-" the guard said gruffly, then stopped and tried again. "Look, I was asked to make sure you ate this."

"By who?" the warlock questioned softly, his voice hoarse from a night in the dingy dungeon air.

"That's . . . It's not for me to say,"

"Then I won't eat it," he replied, and turned away. God knows, someone had probably slipped poison in it or something. He was sure he wasn't Camelot's favourite person right now.

The guard sighed, but merely placed the food inside the cell and glanced at Merlin. The warlock wondered if he was delusional to think that the guard could possibly be feeling sorry for him.

"Let me through," a voice could be heard demanding. Merlin's heart jumped as he recognized Arthur's deep tones. He looked towards the floor and tried to tell himself that it was extremely unlikely that Arthur wanting to say anything good to him. Finding out that he was a sorcerer had kind of put a damper on their relationship.

"Sire, the King's ordered that no one gets to see him."

"And I'm the Prince, and I say let me through."

"Sire-"

Merlin could vaguely hear Arthur's voice whispering harshly to the guard, but paid it no attention. Instead, he inspected some scratches on the wall of his cell and firmly didn't allow himself to think about the last desperate man that had been in here, waiting and waiting for his turn at a scam of a trial, and tortured with the knowledge of his impeding death.

"Merlin," he heard, and looked up, startled, at Arthur standing just outside his cell. The guard was standing behind him, looking uncomfortable. He didn't reply.

"Merlin, please," the Prince pleaded. Merlin closed his eyes briefly, shocked beyond measure that the Prince was begging with him.

"Sire," he said quietly.

"Merlin, I'm- I'm- God, I'm so sorry," Arthur said.

"For what?" Merlin said softly, looking at the ground again. "Your father was the one to put me here."

"I- I didn't fight hard enough"

Merlin snorted. "Arthur, I'm a sorcerer. Doesn't that mean anything to you?"

Arthur took a deep breath. "I- I don't know," he hurried on. "But you're still Merlin, right? You're still the same useless manservant." His voice held a desperate edge to it, as if he was trying to convince himself.

Merlin rubbed at his eyes and sighed. "Please, Sire, just go. You'll get in trouble being here."

"I'm already in trouble," the Prince said. "But I couldn't just leave you here, thinking that you're all alone when you- you-"

"Thank you," the warlock said, humbled that Arthur – _Arthur_, the royal prat – couldn't bear the thought of Merlin going to his- his _death, _alone.

"And Gwen wanted me to say that she believes in you, and to enjoy the meal – she sent that, by the way – and Gwaine says that you better make sure there's beer for him when he arrives at wherever it is we go, and Lance says he-"

"I get it Arthur, thanks," Merlin said, drawing his knees up to his chest and resting his head on them.

"I just- Just remember that you're not alone, ok? We're- We're all here for you."

"Thanks," he said, his voice choked and his eyes blurring. "I- Thank you."

"Merlin-"

"Sire, you have to go," the guard interrupted. "It's nearly time."

"We'll find a way, I swear," Arthur said desperately. "Don't- Don't give up on us, Merlin."

"I won't ever give up on you, Arthur," Merlin replied, looking up at the Once and Future King. "You'll- You'll be a great king, I know you will."

"And you'll be at my side, of course, like always."

"Like always," Merlin echoed, and waved sadly as the Prince walked away. Arthur only glanced back once, and Merlin pretended he didn't see the redness of his eyes.

"Someday, we'll see each other again," he murmured. "Someday."

* * *

><p>Gwen stood outside in the crowd surrounding the pyre and tried to control the sobs racking her body. Merlin hadn't done <em>anything. <em>All he'd done was try to save a poor little druid girl, and had exposed himself to the King by accident. And now they would burn, Merlin and the druid girl both.

She hadn't been able to get down to the dungeons to see Merlin, but she was grateful for that in a way. She wasn't sure she would have been able to handle seeing Merlin huddled in a cell, shackles rubbing his wrists raw and that horrible magic suppressor hanging around his neck like the mark of a slave. She'd prepared a good breakfast for him, the only thing she could do, and sent it down with a guard she knew well. Many of the knights were on Merlin's side in this case; Uther had picked the wrong person to execute.

"He was a good man," a woman muttered in her ear as Gwen stood there crying.

Another said, "The King is wrong. Merlin is no guiltier of evil than I am."

"He will be missed," a man mumbled.

_Oh __Merlin, _Gwen thought desperately, _why __can__'__t __you __see __how __many __lives __you __have __touched?_

* * *

><p>"The people have to learn," Uther said to Arthur, "that magic can only ever bring evil to this kingdom."<p>

"Merlin wasn't evil," Arthur muttered to himself.

"Those with magic will bring this kingdom down if we don't stop them," Uther continued.

Arthur wanted to curse at the man he called his father. How can such an intelligent man be so blind?

"Today," Uther called out across the square, "we go a step further in the fight against magic.

"Today, we will punish a young man who thought he could slip into our hearts, a man who worked hard to gain our trust and use it for his own ends. But we won't let him! Today, we will show the world that Camelot is not weak!"

"This isn't punishment," Arthur said quietly. "This is murder."

"Bring out the prisoner!" Uther ordered, either ignoring or not hearing the Prince's comments.

Two guards arrived in the square, dragging Merlin between them. Though, perhaps dragging wasn't the correct word. Arthur was proud to see Merlin walking upright between them, his head held high and his gaze fixed upwards towards the sky, as if he might seek some salvation there. His wrists were bloody and red raw, the thick metal of the magic suppressor still hanging around his neck. He had bags under his eyes and a bruise on his face, but his expression was calm. The people were silent on seeing him, a far cry from the normal jeers and cries that usually accompanied an execution.

Merlin was taken up onto the platform and tied above the pile of wood. Still, his face didn't lose that look of unnerving serenity, and his eyes were never drawn from the skies above him. Arthur glanced down into the crowd, his look drawn to Gwen, Lancelot, Gwaine, Elyan, Percival, and Leon, standing together in a group, Elyan's arm around his crying sister. Gaius was standing alone, his eyes never leaving Merlin.

"This man was found guilty of magic and, under the laws that govern Camelot, he shall be executed by fire." Uther declared, and brought his hand down from where he had raised it above his head. One of the guards lit the pyre, and the flames shot up.

Arthur closed his eyes, unwilling to watch the death of the only man he had called a friend.

"Arthur," he heard a voice call. He snapped his eyes open again, and looked down at Merlin, whose face was still calm.

"Someday," Merlin called, a ghost of a smile on his face.

"Always," Arthur called back, his voice raised and soaring high above the noise of the people below.

Uther frowned at him, and ordered one of the knights to take him inside. The knights didn't move.

"Always," one of them said.

"Always," the rest echoed.

Far below them, Gwen said loudly, "always"

Leon joined in, "always."

The voices were carried higher and higher on the wind, the one word echoing and echoing, soaring up like an eagle into the sky.

"Always"

Merlin shut his eyes, barely able to feel the pain shooting up his body.

"Always," he murmured.

"No!" a voice cried out, just as Merlin felt himself begin to slip away. He struggled to open his eyes. "No more, Uther, no more!"

Murmurings and cries were erupting around the square, and Merlin finally managed to force his eyelids up.

"Morgana," he muttered, smiling gently to himself.

"Arrest her!" he heard Uther yell.

"I won't let you do this anymore, Father!" she said, her voice ringing around the enclosed courtyard. "No more," she said, quieter.

Merlin was vaguely aware of the heat fading, of being lifted up into gentle arms, but couldn't muster the energy to find out what was happening. His eyes shut again.

"You didn't deserve this," she whispered to him. She lifted her head to the heavens. "No more!" she cried, and disappeared in a whirlwind of smoke, Merlin with her.

Below her, the people were muttering to each other. Only one had a smile on his face.

"I knew it," murmured Gaius.

* * *

><p>Morgana gazed at the sleeping warlock in front of her, her heart twisting itself into knots over and over again, until she felt like she would throw up from this torturous uncertainty. Did she do the right thing? What about Morgause? What would her sister – may her soul rest in peace – think about this? The vision last night had filled her with such a deep conviction that she didn't even question her decision to rescue Merlin, but now . . . What was she to do now?<p>

"_Always!__" __the __voices __cry, __echoing __around __the __square. __Morgana __watches __the __people__'__s __defiance __of __Uther, __and __knows __that __even __Merlin, __who __had __dared __to __poison __her, __does __not __deserve __this __fate. __She __watches __the __rising __of __the __flames __in __disgust, __the __image __of __her __dying __sister __flickering __behind __her __eyelids. __One __sorcerer __has __already __died; __she __can__'__t __let __another. __At __the __same __time, __her __gaze __is __drawn __to __the __small __window __of __the __dungeons, __and __the __face __of __a __young __girl, __tear__streaked __and __covered __with __dirt. __Her __expression __is __full __of __fear, __and __Morgana__'__s __heart, __which __she __thought __had __frozen __long __ago, __twists._

"_No," she whispers to herself, knowing instinctively the fate of this tiny – innocent – girl._

_She looks at Merlin's serene expression, and again, she says, "no"._

_She won't let this happen again._

She treated Merlin's burns as best as she could; sheer willpower mixing with her limited knowledge of healing spells. At the moment, she knew it was only Merlin's magic that was keeping him alive. His burns were so extensive and his body so weary that a normal man would have long ago succumbed to the injuries. She closed her eyes briefly in exhaustion, and wished she could untangle the knot of emotions that seemed to weigh like a stone on her heart.

"My lady?" a small voice asked timidly.

"You're awake," Morgana said in surprise, turning to face the little druid girl she had rescued along with Merlin, unseen by anyone else.

The girl nodded her head, afraid to look upwards.

"What's your name?" she asked the girl, aware of the fear radiating from her.

"Esyllt, my lady," she replied.

"Unusual," Morgana murmured, "but very pretty." She smiled at the girl, her twisting emotions fading with this reappearance of her ago-old tradition of helping accused druids. "And it's Morgana," she added, "not 'my lady'. I'm no lady anymore."

The girl nodded.

"Food?" Morgana asked her. "I've only got bread, unfortunately."

"Thank you, my lady," she said quietly.

"Morgana," the woman reminded her, and handed her a piece of bread.

"Why-" the girl started, but then looked down.

"Ask me what you want," Morgana assured her.

"Why are you helping me?" Esyllt asked, looking up at Morgana.

"Because I made a promise to myself a long time ago," she murmured. "And I have regretted breaking it for every day of my life since I left."

The girl's face scrunched up in confusion.

"I once told myself that I would never follow in Uther's footsteps," Morgana explained to Esyllt, looking far away off into the distance. "I swore that no matter what, I would never become a murderer. And that's exactly what I've become."

"You saved me," said the girl, placing her hand on top of Morgana's arm.

"So I did," whispered the woman, echoes of 'always' ringing in her head. If she had stayed, she could have had that loyalty.

"No more," Morgana said to herself, and stood up gracefully to check on the unconscious warlock. She laid her hand against his forehead, muttering to herself, "He's burning up."

"He's hurt," the girl spoke softly from beside her.

"Yes," agreed Morgana, "but there's not much I can do."

"He saved me," Esyllt murmured.

"I'm sure he did," Morgana said, "that's just who Merlin is." She frowned at that thought; then why did he poison her? It had been the last spark that had unleashed the fire that was she and Morgause.

"He got hurt helping me," Esyllt said, and touched Merlin gently on the arm. Her eyes flashed golden, and white light flowed like water from her body to his.

"What are you doing?" asked Morgana.

"Helping him," the druid girl said simply. She had her eyes closed and a look of deep concentration on her face. The white light continued to flicker over the both of them.

"Esyllt?"

"He will live," she proclaimed softly at last, withdrawing her hand from Merlin. She swayed on her feet, and Morgana settled the girl down in a chair.

"What did you do?" she asked Esyllt curiously.

"Helped him," she said, and would say no more.

* * *

><p><strong><em>There you go, the start of my first full-length Merlin fanfiction. This is FINISHED, so will be updated fairly regularly over the next few days.<em>**

**_The name Esyllt is an Athurian name, according to the internet, and means either 'fair aspect' or 'ice- fighter'. I thought the second was quite appropriate. It is pronounced (I think!) AY-SILT._**

**_Hope you liked it!_**

**_ForeverChasingDreams_**


	2. Dreams

**_DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN MERLIN, IT ALL BELONGS TO THE BBC_**

**_Chapter 2. Enjoy._**

* * *

><p>Merlin stirred slightly, but then flinched at the burning pain scorching his body. He wanted to cry out, but his mouth would not move. He didn't know what had happened, where was he?<p>

"Merlin?" asked a soft voice. He struggled to remember where he recognized the voice from, and exhaled quickly to try and ease the pain.

"Merlin? Can you hear me?"

"Yes," he managed to croak out.

"Esyllt? Can you do anything?" the voice asked. Who was Esyllt?

"No," another, younger, voice said sadly. "He will live, but there's nothing more I can do."

"Here Merlin, can you drink this?" A glass was pressed against his lips. His tongue darted out, desperate for some moisture to help his parched throat. Water slowly flowed into his mouth. Finally, he had had enough, and turned his head away, spilling water down his front in the process.

"Thanks," he said hoarsely, but at least his throat was not as painful.

"Can you open your eyes, Merlin?"

He struggled to control his eyelids, desperate to see and understand what was going on. He eventually succeeded in opening his eyes, and light filtered through.

"Morgana?" he asked in confusion.

"Merlin," she sighed in relief. "I wasn't sure you'd make it."

"What- What happened? Where am I?"

"Uther found out, remember?" she replied, her face twisting in dislike as she spoke her father's name.

"Wha-" _oh. _The memories were slowly coming back now.

_Merlin shut his eyes, barely able to feel the pain shooting up his body._

"_Always," he murmured._

"I remember," he said.

"You helped me," the girl's voice said, and this time Merlin could see that it belonged to the druid girl he had tried to rescue.

"So I d-" he tried to say, but ended up coughing half-way through the sentence. His eyes watered, and a burning pain shot through his chest.

"Sleep, Merlin," a voice whispered. His eyes closed, and the pain faded away into nothingness.

* * *

><p>"How long will he be like this?" he heard a voice ask.<p>

"I don't know, my lady,"

"It's Morgana," the woman's voice said, "not 'my lady'. I am not a lady"

"Oh, but you are," the second voice murmured quietly.

Merlin succumbed to sleep again.

* * *

><p>"I have water for you, Merlin,"<p>

A cool glass of water was pressed to his lips and greedily, he drank it. He coughed, the water having gone down the wrong way, but still drank more. Anything to ease his parched throat.

"Is he getting better?" a child's voice asked.

"I don't know," the woman replied.

Merlin slept.

* * *

><p>"Arthur's running patrols all the time now, Merlin," she said softly. "I think he's looking for you."<p>

"The knights are out as well," the girl's voice added. "The nice ones anyway, the ones that tried to protect me."

Leon. Lancelot. Elyan. Gwaine. Percival. The Knights of the Round Table.

"Can you hear us, Merlin? Arthur's looking for you. You need to get better."

_I__'__m __trying, _he wanted to say. But instead, he fell into blackness again.

* * *

><p>"My la- Morgana, how long will he be like this?"<p>

"I don't know, Esyllt, I really don't know."

* * *

><p>"Merlin, come on, please. I didn't go to all that trouble of rescuing you just for you to die on me."<p>

"He woke up before, why won't he again?"

"I don't know Esyllt. Isn't there anything you can do?"

"I gave him energy to live, but anymore and I would have to sacrifice my own life."

"Come on then, Merlin. It's up to you now."

* * *

><p>"Morgana?" he croaked when he woke up next. His eyes still wouldn't open, but at least the burning heat had gone.<p>

"Merlin!"

"You're awake!"

"Water," he gasped, and immediately, the cool liquid was poured down his throat.

"Open your eyes, Merlin," Morgana asked. He slowly did, and allowed the shining light to tiptoe into his sight.

"How- How long-" he tried to ask.

"You've been here for a week. You woke up two days after we got here, but then have been in and out of consciousness for a few days. The burns- we think they got infected. You had a bad fever."

"Arthur-"

"He seems ok," Morgana said, looking away. She still didn't know what to think when it came to her brother.

"Why . . ."

"Why did I help?" she finished for him. "I- I don't know. I had a vision . . . I couldn't let another sorcerer burn. Not after I lost Morgause."

"She's a lady," the girl – Esyllt? – said.

"Stop that, Esyllt. I'm not a lady," Morgana said firmly.

"Lady Morgana," Merlin murmured.

"I lost that title when I left Camelot," she said, an undercurrent of regret in her voice. "I lost that title when I abandoned my people."

"Morgana-"

"Don't say anything, Merlin. I was an idiot, and cruel, and a murderer, and I shouldn't have done what I did."

"Why the change?" he asked in confusion.

"Morgause's death- It cleared a lot of things for me. Uther is a murderous tyrant," she said, "but Arthur's not. And you don't deserve to die, either."

Merlin snorted. "Thanks," he coughed. "I think."

"I'm- I'm sorry, Merlin."

Esyllt took her hand. "My father always said that the past is the past, and it's the future that makes the difference."

"Your father is a wise man," Merlin muttered.

"Where is your father, Esyllt?" Morgana questioned, realising that she had yet to inquire as to where the girl lived.

"Dead," the druid girl replied shortly, "as is my mother."

"I'm sorry," murmured Morgana, and she squeezed the tiny hand clutching hers. "When . . .?"

"When did they die?" the girl continued for her. "About a month ago. They were killed by a group of men who saw them practising magic and discovered they were druids."

"Esyllt-"

"I survived," she said quietly. "It's the future that makes the difference."

Merlin felt his eyes begin to shut. "Esyllt," he said quietly, "was Uther responsible for their death?"

"No," she said surely, "it was the men's decision to follow Uther's teachings, not his. And besides, the past is the past, it's-"

"The future that makes the difference," finished Morgana softly. She rested her head in her hands and closed her eyes.

Smiling gently, Merlin fell asleep.

* * *

><p>"Come on, Merlin," Esyllt said two days later. "You have to move at some point."<p>

"Oh, I don't know, it's quite comfortable down here on the floor," he said, a smile tugging at his lips.

"_Mer_lin," she said, her bottom lip pouting. "Morgana said you can try and get up today."

"You're a horrible little girl," he said, reaching out to tickle her. She squealed and jumped away.

"_Come_ on," she giggled. "Just try."

Merlin sighed, and shifted his weight so that he was lying on his back. Even that small amount of movement caused a searing pain to shoot down his back and he winced. Closing his eyes briefly, he breathed deeply through the pain.

"Merlin?" he heard Esyllt ask. "Are you ok?"

"Yeah," he said raggedly. "Just give me a minute."

She was silent.

"Ok," he said, opening his eyes again. "I'm going to try."

"Finally," she muttered under her breath, and smirked at him.

Merlin took a deep breath, and pushed downwards with his hands. He was moving, up and up, and he was there! He was sitting upright and there was almost no pain until a fierce burning fire travelled along his body and he cried out, the memories of the flames searing his body rising to the surface, and he was falling and falling, until-

"Merlin, you idiot," Morgana said from behind him.

He took a shuddery breath and concentrated on breathing once again.

"Esyllt, get him some water, why don't you?" she said, and a moment later the crystal clear liquid was coursing down his throat, smoothing his fear and neutralising the pain.

"Thanks," he said, realising that it must have been Morgana who had caught him, and even now she was supporting him. He was sitting upright!

"You shouldn't have tried so suddenly," she snapped at him. "You're supposed to be resting, not injuring yourself even more."

"But you said he should try and move!" Esyllt cried indignantly.

"Not as much as that!"

"But-"

"It's not her fault, Morgana," Merlin interjected calmly.

"I-" she said, then sighed. "I know. Sorry, Esyllt."

"That's ok," the girl muttered, still smarting from the reprimand.

"What's up with you today anyway, Morgana?" Merlin asked. "First you hand us some bread and tell Esyllt to try and get me to move, then you storm off and don't appear back for ages, when you suddenly come in and start snapping at Esyllt! It's not like you."

"Well, maybe it is, have you thought of that?" she threw back at him. "Maybe this is the real me!"

"Morgana-"

"No!" she cried, "I'm fed up with you two carrying on like I'm some sort of saviour, just because I helped you. I'm not! Do you know how many people I killed? I'm a murderer, not a lady!" She got up, leaving Merlin to fall to the ground, winded, and flew out of the room. Esyllt and Merlin gazed after her, confused.

"What was that?" Esyllt asked.

"I think it finally hit her," Merlin replied slowly. "She had no reason to question her actions for a long time, bound up in her hatred for Uther. But now- Now she's done something that is good, something that the old her would have done, and she has to re-evaluate everything which she had accepted about herself."

"Like the fact that she is no longer a lady," Esyllt murmured.

"Yeah," Merlin agreed, "and the fact that she doesn't care for anyone but herself and maybe Morgause. But now she's let us into her heart again, and everything she knows has been twisted."

"Will she be back?" Esyllt asked, worried. Merlin could see her anxiety rolling off her.

"Yeah," he said, although unsure himself. "I'm sure she'll be back soon."

* * *

><p>Morgana crept in later that night to see Esyllt and Merlin curled up next to each other on the floor. She sighed, exhausted, and settled down next to them. She'd done a lot of thinking that day and, although she knew she could never erase the terrible things she'd done, she wanted to try and start again. Her head had never felt so clear.<p>

"I hate you," she whispered harshly into the still night, "but I have something more important than you to live for, now."

"Talking to yourself is the first sign of madness, you know," Merlin's sleepy voice teased her.

"Shut up, Merlin," she said.

He snorted, yawned, and closed his eyes again. "Go to sleep, Morgana. It'll all look better in the morning."

"I don't know," she said softly, "it looks pretty good now."

"Sleep, my lady," he said tiredly.

"I'm not a lady,"

"You keep thinking that," Merlin said, but drifted off to sleep before he heard Morgana's reply.

"How can I be?" she asked herself silently. "After the things I did?"

* * *

><p>"Morgana!" she heard Esyllt cry in her ear. "You're back!"<p>

"Of course she is," Merlin's amused voice said to the young girl. "I told you she would be, didn't I?"

Morgana groaned, trying to cling to the last few drops of comforting sleep.

"Come on, Esyllt, let Morgana sleep. Lady's have to have their beauty sleep, you know that,"

"'m not a lady," she mumbled.

Merlin laughed, a clear and serene sound that seemed to fill the little cave they were staying in. "Course not," he answered.

"Bread?" Esyllt asked.

"That would be good, thanks," Merlin replied.

"There isn't any," Morgana said, finally opening her eyes to the bright sunlight outside. She yawned.

"What do you mean?"

"We ate it all," she murmured. "We're going to have to forage or something."

"Well, I'm not going anywhere," Merlin said, a trace of bitterness in his voice. He gestured to his body, and Morgana winced when she saw the twisting burns across his lower body, still harsh and painful.

"We need some more salve for those, as well," she said.

"Where are you going to get that from?" Merlin asked harshly. "Conjure it? Walk up to Gaius and say 'hey, sorry I tried to kill you a while ago, but can I have some salve?' Yeah, that'll go down well."

Morgana flinched. "I-"

"Save it," Merlin snapped. "What's done is done."

Esyllt was silent for once, and slipped her hand in Merlin's.

A few moments of quiet passed, the only sound heard was the warlock's ragged breathing.

"Sorry," he said at last. "That was uncalled for."

"No, you're- You're right," she said to him. "I deserved that. I'm sorry."

"It's ok," he murmured.

"Where are we going to get some salve from, though?" she asked. "You're right, there's nowhere we can go."

"You can't," Esyllt piped up, "but I can."

"What do you mean, Esyllt?" Merlin questioned her.

"I know some druids I could get some from," she said, smiling.

"But-"

It's a good idea," Morgana muttered. "No one will remember her, anyway, whereas we're wanted all over the kingdom."

"I can go today?" the young girl said.

Merlin sighed. "I don't like the idea of you wandering around by yourself, but it doesn't look like we have any choice."

"Try and get some food if you can," Morgana added.

"Ok," Esyllt said happily, and left from the cave. "I'll be back tonight!"

Morgana and Merlin looked at each other. "She'll be fine," Morgana assured him.

"I hope so," he said.

"In the meantime," the sorceress said, "you need to try and move again."

He groaned.

"I'll be here to help this time, though," she comforted him. "And you know you can't stay lying down for too much longer, your muscles are going to waste away."

"Fine," he sighed, but made no move to get up.

"Here," Morgana said, placing her hands on his back and pushing upwards slightly. Merlin followed her movements, putting his hands flat on the floor and pushing upwards. He gasped, the pain searing through him, but carried on. Morgana whispered encouragements in his ear.

"Nearly there, Merlin, keep going,"

"I'm trying," he forced out through gritted teeth.

"Come on, a little bit further,"

And then, finally, he was upright, his back ramrod straight to avoid stretching the burns, and breathing heavily.

"You did it," Morgana said, and he could hear the smile in her voice.

"Yeah," he said softly. "I managed to sit up."

"It'll take time," she murmured in his ear, understanding his unspoken words. "You have no idea how badly you were hurt."

"I think I have some idea," he snapped, his face still screwed up from the pain coursing through his body.

"Sorry," she muttered.

"My lady-"

"Morgana," she corrected him immediately. He rolled his eyes.

"Morgana, then," he said, "You don't have to apologise constantly, you know."

She said nothing.

"While I may not have forgotten, I have forgiven you. The rest will simply take time."

"But-" she started, shaking her head, "How? How can you possibly have forgiven me?"

"You're trying to make amends for your mistakes, Morgana," he said gently. "I know you regret it all,"

She looked down, still confused.

"Also," he added, "have you considered the fact that you may have been enchanted?"

"What?" she said, drawing her eyes up to his.

"You said your head felt clearer after Morgause died, and I've personally witnessed your sudden change around," he explained.

She shook her head, "Morgause- She- She was my _sister_. She- She _wouldn__'__t_."

Merlin shrugged. "Would you ever have thought you'd kill innocents either?"

She said nothing.

"Just think about it," he said, and turned to stare out of the cave's entrance, a wistful look on his face.

_You__'__re __a __strange __boy, __Merlin, _she thought to herself, _but __a __good __man._

* * *

><p>It was night the next time the two of them spoke. Morgana had spent the day foraging around near the cave, attempting to find some edible food, whereas Merlin slept most of the day. The light of the moon was seeping slowly into the cave when Merlin stirred and pushed himself up onto his elbows, glad that he at least could move in a small way.<p>

"Morgana?" he called out, unable to see her.

She appeared at the entrance of the cave. "I'm here," she said quietly.

"Is Esyllt back yet?"

"No," she shook her head slowly. "I haven't seen her."

Merlin bit his lip in worry, but simply sighed, "ok,"

Morgana came and sat next to him on the floor, her shining ebony hair hanging forward over her face as she looked at the ground. Merlin said nothing, sensing she was gathering the courage to speak.

"The hatred was all mine," she murmured at last. "Uther- He is a monster, and I don't regret trying to kill him."

"I know," Merlin said gently, taking her hand.

"The rest-" she shook her head. "I think you may be right. I- I can't imagine doing anything like that in my right mind. And my brain is a lot clearer now. I can- I don't know – think. I can _think _now."

"I'm glad," Merlin said.

And that was how they slept, next to each other, Merlin holding her hand, as the night darkened and solidified. And the two of them together, holding each other, kept away all the burning dreams. For that night, at least.

* * *

><p>"She's still not back," Merlin vaguely heard Morgana say anxiously. "Merlin!" she cried in frustration, "I know you're awake! I'm telling you, Esyllt is not back yet!"<p>

Merlin slowly opened his eyes, blinking heavily to rid himself of all the sleepiness. "Still?" he asked, already knowing the answer.

"She said she'd be back yesterday, and she's not!"

"Ok," he said calmly, "What are we going to do?"

"I don't know," she said in anguish. "I- I can't lose her."

Merlin looked at her, alarmed by the extent of her grief. "What-?"

"She- She saved me," Morgana whispered brokenly. "I didn't know how to _feel _after Morgause and Uther and everything, and she _saved _me."

"Ok," he said again.

"I don't know what to do!"

"Well, I'm not going anywhere," he said steadily, "so, it's up to you-"

"I can't leave you like this," she cried. "You're still injured. You can't even stand up."

"And thank you for reminding me," Merlin muttered sarcastically. "Have you tried scrying?"

"Yeah," she said, "But I can't see anything."

"Well," Merlin reasoned, "If she's still with the druids, they probably would have protections against it."

"You're not _helping_,"

"Sorry!"

"Merlin, what are we going to do?" she asked seriously.

"There's not much we can do," he said softly. "We just have to wait."

She sat down heavily next to him, and placed her hand on his leg. He flinched, but decided he could deal with the pain if it gave Morgana a little bit of comfort.

"I didn't go through all the difficulty of rescuing her just so she could die now," she whispered.

"She'll be fine," he murmured.

"You don't know that," she replied.

"I do," he answered quietly. "She's strong."

* * *

><p><strong><em>I hope you liked this and, as promised, this update was regular - only a day after the previous. It was for me, anyway, I don't know about people outside of the UK.<em>**

**_Please review! I welcome all opinions._**

**_ForeverChasingDreams_**


	3. Destiny and Reunions

**_DISCLAIMER: MERLIN BELONGS TO THE BBC_**

* * *

><p>"Merlin! Morgana!" they heard a voice call from their position on the floor. Both of them had drifted off after a while, exhausted from the tension and uncertainty.<p>

"Esyllt!" Morgana cried, jumping up from the floor and running outside. Merlin winced at the pain from her sudden movement.

"Morgana!" Esyllt said happily, "Look who I brought with me!"

Merlin wished he could see what was going on, but the people – whoever they were – were just out of sight. He struggled to sit upright without Morgana's support.

The voices lowered, and now he couldn't even hear what they were saying. He pushed upwards with all his strength, gritting his teeth. Just as a group of people came into the cave, his strength left him, and he collapsed backwards, a cry erupting unbidden from his lips.

"Merlin, you fool," he could hear Morgana chastise him. He lay still, waiting for the black spots to clear from his vision.

"Merlin?" Esyllt said cautiously.

"Yeah?" he rasped.

"Are you ok?"

"I'll- I'll be fine." He took a deep breath, and pushed himself up halfway. Morgana sat behind him, supporting his back.

"It's good to see you're ok," he told Esyllt, "we were worried."

"Sorry," she said, "it took longer than I thought to find them."

That's when Merlin caught sight of the mystery people – three druidic men standing at the back of the cave.

"Sorry," he said to the men, "I don't think we've been introduced."

"We're relatives of Esyllt," said one. "I'm Accalon, this here is Balen," he gestured to that tall, dark haired man on his right, "and this is Lucan."

Merlin smiled, "it's nice to meet you."

"And you, Emrys," Lucan said, stepping forward. Esyllt and Morgana watched in silence.

Merlin sighed. _Again_? "Why is it that every druid seems to have an issue with calling me Merlin?"

"Because you're well known in our community, _Emrys_, and we know you by that name, and no other," Lucan replied, an amused glint in his eyes.

Merlin hmmphed.

"But the reason we followed Esyllt," said Accalon, "is that we heard you are in need of help."

"Well, yes," said Merlin sarcastically. "What gave you your first clue?"

Esyllt snorted with laughter, and tugged on Accalon's hand.

"Please help him, Uncle," she said, "he's hurt, as much as he tries to hide it behind laughter."

"Wait," Morgana said suddenly, "who are you exactly? What are you planning on doing?"

"Esyllt tells me you have seen how she can heal," Accalon began.

"Yes,"

"No,"

"Well, one of you has, anyway," he smiled, "It is a gift that runs in the family. But I am much older than she is, and I have had many chances to practice with my gifts. I believe I can help heal Emrys."

"Merlin," the warlock mumbled resentfully.

"Is that all right with you?" the druid asked respectfully.

"Yes," Morgana sighed eventually. "There's nothing more I can do anyway."

"Wait a second," Merlin interrupted. "What exactly is going on?"

"Just watch, Merlin," Esyllt said softly, squeezing his hand.

Merlin looked distrustfully at the druid as he bent over his sitting form on the floor. He held his hands lightly over Merlin's chest, and Merlin watched in amazement as white, flickering, light flooded from the druid to him. It covered his whole body, concentrating especially on his lower body where the burns were more extensive. It felt like a warm hand was caressing him, and he shut his eyes. The ever-present pain that normally throbbed at the back of his head like an irritating fly faded away.

"He will sleep now," the druid murmured.

Merlin drifted off into blackness. For the hundredth time that day.

* * *

><p>Merlin woke to a surprising absence of pain, and a loud racket coming from the other end of their makeshift home.<p>

"But I want bread!" he heard Esyllt say.

"We have no bread!"

"But I want it!"

"Can't a man sleep in this place?" Merlin called out, a smile on his face.

"Merlin!" Esyllt cried, and she ran over to him.

"What's the noise about?" he asked her.

"She wants bread," Morgana said, appearing behind Esyllt, "and I'm trying to explain to her that we ran out. Which she knows full well." She glared at Esyllt.

The druid girl looked innocently at her, her bottom lip trembling. Morgana's glare softened. Merlin smirked.

"This is strangely domestic," he commented absently.

"Shut up, Merlin," Morgana said, directing her fierce gaze at him. He held his hands up in surrender, grinning. Then he stopped, shocked that he had felt no pain in doing so.

"What happened?" he asked in confusion.

"What do you mean?"

"There's no . . . pain."

"Accalon speeded up your healing," Esyllt explained cheerfully. "Your back is pretty much healed now, although your legs will be painful still if you try and stand."

"Wow . . ." Merlin uttered quietly. The pain had been a permanent present for days now, it was weird not to feel it.

"And . . . there'll be scars," Morgana told him softly. "Probably for the rest of your life."

"How bad?"

"They'll be quite bad, especially on your legs and lower back." She explained gently.

Merlin breathed heavily, looking down. He tried to evaluate how he felt about this new information. He had known intellectually that he would be scarred, but he hadn't really allowed himself to think about it.

"It's- I guess it's a small price to pay for my life," he said finally. "I never thanked you for that, by the way."

"I don't deserve thanks," Morgana told him.

"Yes you do. You saved my life," He took her hand. "Thank you."

"Happy families!" Esyllt squealed, and ran to the opposite side of the cave. "Morgana! Where's the bread?"

Morgana scowled at the druid girl. "If you don't shut up about that bloody bread, I'll-"

"Do what?"

"You'll see," she muttered darkly to the girl. Esyllt laughed.

"So domestic," Merlin smirked.

"Merlin," Morgana warned.

"What?" he said innocently.

She threw her hands up in the air. "I swear, one day . . ."

"Is everything alright?" Lucan's cultured voice asked from the doorway.

"You're still here?" Merlin replied, as the two other druids appeared behind him.

"This kind lady allowed us to stay until we had had a chance to speak with you."

"Which we will leave you to do now," said Morgana, standing gracefully and moving over to the other side of the cave to grab Esyllt's arm. "Come, Esyllt, we'll go forage for food."

"But I want bread-"

"Esyllt . . ."

"I'm coming," the girl moaned, and followed Morgana out of the cave.

Merlin, laughing, said, "What is it you wanted to speak about?"

Balen, for once, was the one who spoke, "We wanted to make sure you were aware of your destiny."

"Yes," Merlin sighed in annoyance, "I am well aware of what I have to do."

"The Prince will make a good king," the druid said softly, "but he is not there yet."

"You will have to help," Lucan finished.

"I understand," said Merlin.

Accalon looked at him sadly. "Remember, young warlock, that whatever comes to pass is what is meant to be. It is not your fault."

"Ok . . ." Merlin answered. "Um, thanks?"

"We must take our leave," said Accalon, lifting a hand in farewell to Merlin.

"Is Esyllt not going with you?"

"She has expressed a wish to stay here, and the Lady Morgana has agreed. Until, that it, the time comes that she must part ways, just as we are doing now," Balen replied in low tones.

"Alright," Merlin said. "It was great to meet you. And thanks, for healing me, I mean,"

"It was no problem, Emrys. We will always be here to help."

The three druids turned, and walked quietly out of the cave. _They__seem__incapable__of__doing__anything__that__isn__'__t__carefully__thought__out__and__executed,_ Merlin thought sarcastically.

"Merlin?" Morgana asked, re-entering the cave a few minutes later. "Did the druids leave?"

"Yeah," he said, his mind still dwelling on the druids' confusing words.

"Are you ok?"

"Yeah," he replied. "Can I try and sit up again?"

"Since they healed you mostly, then sure," Morgana said. Esyllt appeared behind her and cuddled into her side. Morgana's arm seemed to curl around the young girl almost unconsciously, and Merlin smiled at the sight.

"Right," he said firmly. He pushed his arms against the floor, lifting his back upwards and trying to use the wasted muscles that would normally allow someone to sit up without even concentrating. He felt only minimal pain, and although he was horribly weak, he succeeded it sitting up first time. He grinned.

"Well done," Morgana said, smiling softly at him.

"I did it," he said in reply, proud.

"You did," she said, sitting down next to him. Esyllt nestled in the middle, Morgana's arm still wrapped around her.

* * *

><p>Merlin walked happily along the path with Esyllt running ahead of him, happy to be out in the fresh air. It had been three weeks since Morgana had rescued the two of them, and although he was still weak, he was up and moving.<p>

"Merlin!" Esyllt called back.

"Yeah?"

"There are people up ahead!"

"Then come back here," he told her quickly. They were both still wanted people and even if Merlin knew he could use his magic to defend himself now that everyone knew he had magic, he didn't want to draw attention to where they were staying. They'd already had to move once when a local had caught sight of Morgana and reported it to the King. Knights had been there within the day.

"It's Prince Arthur and his men," she informed him quietly when she reached him. Merlin cast a longing glance in that direction, but turned his head away.

"Not yet," he told the girl. "We'll speak to him when we plan it. On our own grounds, ok?"

She nodded, taking his hand.

"Let's get back," Merlin said, and they hurried off into the undergrowth.

Arthur, oblivious to the conversation, carried on hunting.

* * *

><p>The plans were made that night. Morgana wasn't happy about meeting Arthur, and had gone off to collect water from a nearby stream. Merlin was racking his brains for details on Arthur's patrols.<p>

"Who does he normally patrol with?" Esyllt asked.

"Leon," Merlin replied at once, "though recently, Lancelot maybe? Or perhaps Elyan?"

"You have no idea really, do you?"

"No," Merlin sighed in exasperation. "There's no point in making these plans. We can't predict when or where he'll be. We'll just have to watch and wait."

"You can plan what you're going to say," Esyllt suggested.

"Good idea," he said in agreement.

By the time Morgana came back, Merlin had sketched out a rough speech to give to Arthur and Esyllt was disappointed to hear that she was _not_coming with him.

"Everything prepared?" Morgana asked causally, but Merlin could see the lines of tension on her face. He knew she didn't know what to feel regarding her brother. The perceived rejection by her family because of her magic, even if she never gave Arthur a chance to talk to her about it, hurt her more than she cared to admit. Her hatred of Uther was absolute, but it was more complicated when it came to Arthur – her brother, the boy she had grown up with, the boy sworn to bring magic back to the land.

"As much as it can be," Merlin replied.

"Though he won't let me go," Esyllt pouted.

"Damn, you're leaving her with me?"

Merlin laughed, and Esyllt's lip stuck out even more. Morgana ruffled her hair in amusement.

* * *

><p>"Come on, Merlin," he muttered to himself, "you've faced worse than this." He was walking through the overgrown plants of the forest, jumping at every small noise and squinting in the bright light that flooded the forest floor. Morgana had scryed earlier and caught sight of Arthur and his patrol – consisting of the Knights of the Round Table, luckily – heading towards them. Merlin had set out to intercept them. He had known for a long time that he would have to meet with Arthur, and explain to the future king that he was alive and well. He just wasn't sure he was ready for it, now the moment was near.<p>

"Come on, Elyan," he heard a voice call, "you can't be that hung-over!"

"I didn't have nearly as much as you last night, Gwaine!"

"Shut up, idiots. We're supposed to be on patrol, not messing around like teenagers." Merlin's heart jumped when he recognized Arthur's voice. It had been too long . . .

"Just a little bit further, Arthur," he murmured from his spot next to a tree in a clearing where he had stopped. Sure enough, the heavy boots could be heard drawing nearer and nearer, and Merlin's heart rate increased.

"Lighten up, Arthur," Gwaine laughed, then stopped dead.

Arthur stepped forward. "M-Merlin?"

The warlock walked forward slowly, unsurely. "It's me," he confirmed, his pre-prepared script flying out of his head at the sight of his old friend. Arthur hadn't changed a bit, if you ignored the bags under his eyes and his shocked expression.

"I- I thought you were _dead_," Arthur said harshly.

"I survived. Just," Merlin said quietly, gesturing to his lower body. Twisting scars could be seen through the tears in the trousers Morgana had managed to conjure when she got him back to the cave the first time. Neither had bothered to mend the trousers when they became torn, the material not strong enough to survive the branches in the woods.

"Jesus Christ," Gwaine was muttering, his normal laughing expression frozen in shock. The others were similarly still

"What- What happened?" asked Arthur.

"Morgana rescued me, as I'm sure you saw. She was enchanted by Morgause, and when she died, she slowly came back to herself. She had a vision of me burning, and decided she couldn't let that happen. Just in time," he explained.

"So, Morgana's . . . not evil?" Gwaine asked.

"No," Merlin shook his head. "She hates Uther still, but she doesn't want to kill anyone anymore. She didn't come today because she wasn't sure she wanted to face you all."

"How-" Arthur took a deep breath. "How are you still alive?"

"My magic," Merlin relied simply. "It kept me alive for a while, until some druids came to help heal me."

"I- I thought you were dead," Arthur repeated again.

"So did I," Merlin muttered.

"I- I can't believe this," he said in shock. Merlin stepped forward even more and placed a hand on his arm.

"I'm real, Arthur," he assured him. "I survived."

"Screw this," said Gwaine, and he embraced Merlin in a bear hug. "Thank God you're alive, mate, is all I can say."

The others murmured agreements, and Merlin took a deep breath. The full weight of what had happened hadn't really hit him until he saw the knights.

"I missed you," Arthur said quietly.

"I missed you too," Merlin smiled. "I was stuck with two girls!"

"Two?"

"The little druid girl that was going to be burnt after me. Her name's Esyllt," he replied. "Morgana rescued her as well."

"This is very, very weird," said Lancelot.

"Believe me, I know," Merlin laughed. "How long have you got before you're expected back?"

"We need to be back tonight," Arthur answered, his face slowly regaining colour. "So we have an hour or two."

"Then let's eat!" Gwaine crowed.

"Do you ever think of anything besides food and drink?" Elyan asked sarcastically.

"Sure," he replied, "I think of women too!"

"I didn't want to know that," Merlin muttered, smiling at his friends.

* * *

><p>They sat by the river, Arthur and Merlin next to each other, silent, with the others chatting quietly a little distance away.<p>

"Are you ok with this?" Merlin asked. "I mean, with my magic, and everything?"

Arthur was quiet for a few seconds. "Yeah," he said at last. "I think I'm ok with it all."

"I wanted to tell you, you know," Merlin said, looking up at the sky. "I devised so many conversations in my head, but I could never muster up the courage. I've been hiding my whole life, it's difficult not to now."

"I get it," Arthur said. "I think that was the bit that hurt the most, really; knowing that you lied to me when I thought you were the one person I could rely on."

"I'm sorry," he murmured, listening to the gentle chatter behind him and the trickling of the stream, slowly flowing downwards.

"I'm sorry too," Arthur said.

Merlin said nothing, choosing instead to keep his gaze upwards to the clouds.

"Why do you do that?" Arthur remarked after a bit.

Merlin looked round. "Do what?"

"Look upwards," Arthur gestured. "I noticed you doing it when- you know-"

"I don't know," he answered after a while. "I guess it's comforting. I like to think that everyone that dies is up there, watching over us."

Arthur nodded thoughtfully.

"It was better than looking at everyone anyway," he continued. "I didn't want to see the tears."

"It- It was horrible," Arthur said finally. "I didn't want to look, but then you called, and I just . . ."

"Sorry about that," Merlin said. "I didn't want to die alone, in silence. I wanted you to know that I would always be there."

"I already knew that," he whispered.

"Always," Merlin said softly.

"And forever," Arthur agreed.

* * *

><p>"How'd it go?" Morgana asked when Merlin returned quietly that night. Esyllt was sitting on the ground, playing with some thread she'd found somewhere.<p>

"Good," he murmured, exhausted but happy.

"You explain everything?"

"Yeah, pretty much," Merlin replied. "We agreed that it was stupid for me to come back to Camelot now, even in disguise."

"When will you go back then?" Morgana asked.

"Who knows?" Merlin shrugged, "Probably not for a long time. But Arthur's going to try and fix the patrols and hunts so that he and the rest come to this area fairly often."

"We'll set up some spells to tell us when they arrive," Morgana said. Merlin smiled, touched that she was making such an effort. He reached out to take her wrist.

"Thanks," he said softly.

She smiled. "Maybe one time I'll come with you."

"I hope so," he said in reply.

"Me too!" piped up Esyllt.

"Of course," Merlin laughed. "We can't leave you behind." He let go of Morgana's wrist and turned to grab some berries from on top of a log where they'd been placed. Morgana's arm shot out, however, and her hand wrapped in his. He smiled gently at her.

Esyllt ran up to them. "Can I have a berry?"

* * *

><p><strong><em>ForeverChasingDreams<em>**


	4. Collisions and Changes

**_Disclaimer: Merlin belongs to the BBC_**

* * *

><p>"Arthur," Merlin called softly, looking around the trees. Morgana and Esyllt were standing back, holding hands, and leaning against a tree.<p>

"Merlin?" came a voice directly in front of them. A thick fog was hanging over the woods that day, and it was difficult to see more than a metre in front of him.

"I'm here!"

"Merlin," Arthur sighed when he came into view. "Finally. These woods are a bloody nightmare today."

"Believe me, I know," Merlin laughed. "But, I have someone for you to meet." He looked each of the knights in the eye, hoping to convey the seriousness of the situation.

"Ok," said Arthur. "Is it Esyllt?"

"And someone else," Merlin said mysteriously, ready to protect Morgana if it came to it. Despite being told of her change in heart, Merlin wouldn't put it past one of the knights to try something. Hotheadedness was a prerequisite of being a knight.

"Lady Morgana?" he called out behind him. Arthur inhaled sharply, but did nothing.

She stepped into view, Esyllt still clinging on to her hand. Her hair was scraped back from her face, with a few strands hanging loose. She was pale, and her hands were shaking slightly. Her outfit was a far cry from the elegant dresses she used to wear in Camelot; she was now wearing ripped trousers, similar to Merlin, and a baggy top.

"Arthur," she murmured when she saw him. Merlin stood still waiting to see what would happen.

"Morgana," the Prince said quietly.

"I- I wish to apologise," she said, not daring to look him in the eyes. "I didn't trust you, and I fled without even talking to you. I can see the way you treat Merlin now you know he has magic, and I should have known that you would treat me the same way."

"What do you mean?" Arthur asked in confusion. "I don't treat Merlin any differently."

"Exactly," she said softly. Merlin looked on with a growing smile.

"Look, Lady Morgana-" Arthur started.

"Just Morgana, Arthur, not 'Lady'. I am not a lady."

"Fine," he said, "Morgana, then. Merlin told us you were enchanted. Is that true?"

"I believe so," she answered. "As does Merlin."

"You can rest assured; she will do nothing to harm anyone now, right Morgana?" Merlin interrupted.

"That's right. And I am so sorry," she said.

"She saved me," added Esyllt, fed up with no one looking at her. Gwaine smirked when he saw her and looked between Merlin and Morgana.

"Been busy, hey Merlin?"

"Gwaine," he sighed amusedly. "You know where we got her from."

"I'm not a dog," the druid girl pouted.

"Of course not," Merlin assured her, and gestured for her to come forward. She did so.

"This is Esyllt everyone," he said to the knights and Arthur. "Esyllt, this is Prince Arthur, Gwaine, Elyan, Leon, Lancelot, and Percival."

"Nice to meet you," she smiled at them all.

"How come you're polite to them?" Merlin complained.

"I like them," she replied, sticking her tongue out at him.

"You like me more though, Esyllt, right?" Morgana teased.

"I love you more than any of them!" she laughed, skipping over to the woman.

_Esyllt, __young __as __she __is, __is __very __perceptive_, Merlin mused, _by __joking __around __with __Morgana, __she __is __letting __the __knights __see __a __side __of __Morgana __none __have __ever __imagined_. _Hell, __I __never __imagined __she __could __possibly __act __like __this. __I__'__ve __never __seen __her __so __care free._

* * *

><p>"Argh," cried Merlin one night back at the cave.<p>

"What?" asked Morgana, looking over at him.

"I am so fed _up_ with all this," he groaned. "I want to be in Camelot. I want to see Gaius. I want to sleep in. A. Real. Bed." He fidgeted on the floor, trying to get as comfy as he could with his legs and back still sore and the floor cold and hard.

"Why don't you just conjure one?" Esyllt asked.

That stopped Merlin for a minute. "Huh," he said. "Why didn't I think of that?"

"You're too used to hiding," Morgana remarked absently. "We all are."

Merlin nodded in agreement, his eyes flashing gold as he muttered in a strange tongue. A moment later, Esyllt was squealing as three new beds appeared next to her. They weren't particularly comfortable looking, but it was better than the floor.

"My magic's settled down," he informed Morgana. She smiled at him, relieved. For weeks after Merlin had woken up, his magic had been going haywire, erupting at random moments and not listening to his commands. It had been as if it had had a life of its own.

"Your emotions have calmed down, Merlin," she told him. "I reckon that was the problem – you hadn't gotten control over your own mind, so your magic wouldn't listen to it."

He agreed. "I haven't had a nightmare for . . . how long now?"

"A week," Esyllt said quietly.

He grinned. "Looks like I'm getting better then," he said happily.

"I'm glad," Morgana replied gently. Merlin's nightmares had not been . . . _nice_ to see. It had broken her heart – already so shattered and hurt – to see the strong warlock writhing and crying out in fear. Nothing she or Esyllt did seemed to wake him when it happened. He had been sweating and hyperventilating, eyes rolling in fright. She could easily guess what he had been dreaming about during those long nights of pain.

"I still can't wait to get back to Camelot though," he sighed. Morgana stayed quiet. Neither she nor Esyllt wanted to go back; neither had a life there anymore.

"I just want something to _happen_," he said in frustration. "We've been here for weeks."

"Be careful what you wish for, Merlin," she warned. "Calm is good, remember? Haven't you had enough excitement?"

"Yeah," he agreed, "but I want my life back . . ."

"So do we all, Merlin," she murmured.

* * *

><p>Morgana's warnings proved correct when, two days later, Merlin was woken by her cries. Esyllt slept on, unaware.<p>

"Morgana," he whispered as he hurried over to her bed. She was whimpering now, tossing and turning, sweaty hair stuck against her forehead. "Morgana!" he tried again.

He reached out a hand, shaking her gently. Nothing happened. "Come on, Morgana!"

He had a sudden idea, racing over to where they kept the water; he grabbed some and flicked it gently at her face. "Morgana," he said again, desperately. He flicked more of the water on her face and tried shaking her again. "Come on," he muttered, beginning to gain an understanding of what Morgana felt when he suffered nightmares.

Morgana didn't wake for another five minutes, in which time Merlin had tried everything he could think of to rouse her. In the end, he had resorted to pacing up and down her bed.

"Morgana," he sighed in relief when he saw her eyes open. "You're awake."

"Merlin-" she croaked. He handed her water.

She tried again, "Merlin, Uther is- he-"

"Uther?" he asked in worry.

"The King," she rasped out, the hatred obvious even in her flushed state, "is dying."

Merlin sat down on the edge of her bed. "Dying?" he asked faintly.

"Dying," she confirmed, a glint in her eyes.

"What- What happened?"

"He was stabbed, in defence of Arthur. There was an assassin, I think," she said frowning. "I'm not sure, I can't- I can't remember properly."

"It's ok," Merlin reassured her. "He's definitely dying?"

"Yes," she said firmly. "But Arthur has decided to ask you to use magic to heal him."

"Arthur? He's- He's coming here?" Merlin said, overwhelmed. "He wants me to use magic on- on Uther? I'll get killed. _Again._"

"Don't do it," Morgana told him sternly. "Uther will not thank you."

"And I suppose this has nothing to do with the fact that you still want him dead?" he snapped.

"Merlin, I just don't want to have to rescue you again-"

"Of course, Morgana, that's all. You're worried for me, right? Not happy that someone's finally killed off the King?"

"No, Merlin, honestly, I _am _worried for you . . ."

"But you still want him dead more, right?"

"Merlin . . ."

"Look, Morgana, I'm going to meet Arthur, ok? Look after Esyllt. I'll see you soon, I'm sure." Merlin stood up, frustrated that Morgana still could not find it in her heart to put her hatred for the old king to rest.

"He's _dying_, Morgana," he said, in a last ditch attempt to reach her. "Don't you feel anything? He's your _father_!"

"He lied to me and abandoned me. He would have me killed, just as he would you!" she said desperately.

"Ok," Merlin said, resigned. "Ok." He sighed. "I'll come back as soon as I can, alright? Explain things to Esyllt, and don't let her come after me."

"Merlin-" Morgana started. He put a finger to her lips.

"Go back to sleep," he advised her. "I won't get hurt, and I'll heal Uther."

"Bye," she whispered.

"Bye, my lady," he said, walking out of the cave.

"I'm not a lady," she said softly. She wanted to cry. Was hurting Uther worth losing Merlin?

* * *

><p>Merlin walked through the night, trusting in his magic to lead him the right way. And, soon enough, he heard the noise of footsteps.<p>

"Arthur?" he called.

"Merlin?" Arthur's confused face appeared on top of a horse. "How did you know to come this way?"

"Morgana had a vision," he explained, falling into step besides Arthur as the Prince jumped down. "I came out to meet you and offer my services." He took an exaggerated bow, sweeping a pretend hat off his head. Arthur swatted him on the back.

"Hey!"

"Idiot," the Prince said affectionately. Well, Merlin liked to think it was affectionate, anyway.

"I'll have to disguise myself though," Merlin mused, "I don't think Uther will be happy to see me."

"He's- He's not conscious," Arthur said quietly, looking down.

Merlin placed a hand on his shoulder, choosing not to comment on the unfairness of having to stretch up to do so. "I should be able to help," he said.

"I hope so," the Prince replied, and jumping back on the horse, offered Merlin a hand up.

The two boys – men now – rode the rest of the way to Camelot in silence, the morning air devoid of their normal banter.

* * *

><p>Arthur smuggled Merlin, hilariously disguised as the old sorcerer that escaped from being burnt a few months ago, into Uther's room. Arthur had been right; the King was unconscious.<p>

"Make sure no one comes in," Merlin said to Arthur quietly, his breath catching in his throat as he saw the still, prone form of the once strong king. He forcefully brought his mind away from the scenes of fire that flashed behind his eyes, and concentrated on healing Uther. He was relying mainly on his ability to make up spells and his natural innate magic to heal the king. He wanted more than anything to stop and ask Gaius, but didn't think the King had time for that. Besides, he wanted to put that confrontation off to a time when he didn't see the scorching red of flames every time he shut his eyes.

He walked to the side of the bed, and closing his eyes, reached deep inside him for the magic that Merlin knew was simply waiting for his command. This was the magic that Uther wanted to strip him of, wanted to punish him for having when Merlin sometimes felt more like a slave of the magic than a gift he had purposefully chosen to own. Still, he had to focus on the task. Uther's ignorance was not something to debate at that moment. His eyes flashed gold under his eyelids, and warmth spread down to his hands. He muttered a few words in the ancient tongue, and his breath sped up as the magic flowed through him.

"He's- He's moving," Arthur said in amazement.

Merlin smiled, his eyes still closed. Finally, he dropped his hands, and opened his eyes.

"Arthur . . ." came the rattling voice of the King. Uther had his eyes open, and appeared to be ignoring the sorcerer bending over him.

"Father," Arthur breathed in relief.

_See, __Morgana, _Merlin thought, _this __is __what __magic __is __supposed __to __be __used __for_.

That was when things started to go wrong.

* * *

><p>Merlin didn't know what had happened. Uther was awake, talking, his wound healing even as they looked on. But then . . . his breathing had gotten ragged, his eyes had shut, he had cried out in pain. Blood had seemed to be spreading everywhere and Merlin had been desperately trying to help, do <em>something<em>, while Arthur was crying his father's name. And then, in front of them, Uther had taken his last breath, and he had died. _Died._

Gaius was currently in the room with Arthur, bending over Uther's prone form. Merlin was in the corner, hidden from view, known only to Arthur. Arthur's eyes were red and swollen and Gaius himself was pale.

"I'm sorry, Sire," Gaius said finally, straightening up, "the King is dead. There is nothing I can do for him."

"Thank you for trying, Gaius," said Arthur, his voice amazingly steady.

"You will need to prepare a speech for the people, Sire," Gaius added. "They want to know what is going on."

"I will," Arthur agreed quietly. "Will you-" he gestured to Uther's body.

"I will prepare it for burial, Sire."

"Thank you, Gaius," Arthur said, "for everything."

Gaius bowed quickly, before turning back to Uther. His eyes were suspiciously wet. Arthur left the King's chambers and Merlin wondered what on earth he was supposed to do.

In the end, he had to wait there for an hour while Gaius examined and cleaned Uther's body. Finally, two guards came in to remove it, and everyone left. Merlin snuck out of the room and out of the castle. He waited out at the edge of the forest, knowing Arthur would come when he was ready.

* * *

><p>The light was filtering slowly across the grass in front of him when Merlin woke up the next day. Each individual blade of grass glinted in the sunlight and Merlin marvelled at how something so simple could be so beautiful. He checked to make sure no one was around before cancelling his spell that took attention away from him. He didn't have to wait long.<p>

"Hey Arthur," he said softly when the Prince sat down heavily next to him. Arthur said nothing.

"I- I'm sorry," Merlin mumbled. "I really thought I was helping him, I don't know what went wrong-"

"I do," Arthur said at last. "Gaius found this on him." He held out a necklace to Merlin.

Merlin took it, immediately inhaling sharply as he sensed the strong magic on the metal.

"It's enchanted," he said.

"Yeah," Arthur agreed, "Gaius reckons the assassin somehow put it on him without anyone realising. Apparently it reverses the effects of any healing spells and makes them worse."

"I'm sorry," Merlin said heavily. _If __only __he __hadn__'__t __tried __to __heal __Uther__. __. __. __He__'__d __only __made __it __worse, __in __the __end._

"It's not your fault," Arthur replied, looking out at the grass.

Those words reminded Merlin of something, but what?

* * *

><p>"<em>The Prince will make a good king," the druid said softly, "but he is not there yet."<em>

"_You will have to help," Lucan finished._

* * *

><p><em>Accalon looked at him sadly. "Remember, young warlock, that whatever comes to pass is what is meant to be. It is not your fault."<em>

* * *

><p><em>Just <em>_how __much __had __those __druids __known? __Could __they __have __been __hinting __at __this?_ Merlin wondered. Maybe he should pay them a visit.

"You can come back to Camelot now, you know," Arthur said absently.

"You're going to change the laws against magic?"

"Yeah," he said, "I don't think many people believed in them, anyway. They just feared the King too much to speak out."

"Thanks," Merlin said quietly, "but there's something I have to do first."

"That's ok," Arthur murmured. "That gives me time to make announcements and start repealing the law against magic."

"I'll see you back here tomorrow night?"

"Yeah," Arthur agreed. "Tomorrow."

Merlin didn't comment on Arthur's faraway expression. He just needed time to grieve.

* * *

><p>"Lucan!" Merlin called loudly in the forests. "Accalon! Balen! I know you can hear me!"<p>

"What is it, Emrys?" asked Lucan, appearing instantly from behind a tree. Merlin stifled a frown at their annoying mysterious ways.

"How much of the last few days did you predict?" he demanded.

"I don't know what you mean, Emrys," said Accalon, materialising along with Balen next to Lucan.

"You warned me, all three of you, about the events that were to come. How much did you know? Merlin asked in frustration.

"We simply watched the pattern of the skies and birds," Accalon replied calmly.

"The ways of life tell you everything," remarked Balen, staring into space.

Lucan took pity on the young warlock. "We didn't know exactly what would happen," he said gently, "but we listened and we watched and so we knew enough to warn you."

"You could have saved him," Merlin said furiously. "You, Accalon, you have enough power. Why didn't you?"

"Our healing would have only worsened matters, Emrys," Balen muttered.

"That's beside the point!" Merlin cried. "Why didn't you _try_?"

"Try to save the man who has hunted and persecuted our kind for years? Try to save the man who would rather see me dead than acknowledge that magic can be used for good as well as evil? Tell me, Emrys," Accalon said bitterly, "why would I have tried to save Uther?"

"He is a man, just like you or me," Merlin said quietly. "No man deserves to die in such a way."

"Even if he would have killed even more of our kind – peaceful as we are?"

"Yes," said Merlin. "Everyone deserves the chance to change."

"Naïve," snorted Accalon.

"Maybe," Merlin answered, "but at least I'm willing to give him a second chance!"

"Regardless," Lucan interjected before Accalon could reply, "it was his time to die. Some things in life, Emrys, you can not change. Uther's death has been set in stone for centuries."

"Life is not ruled by destiny, Lucan," Merlin snapped. "You could have _tried_."

"Disregarding destiny, Emrys? The boy whose whole life is governed by his?" Lucan asked, with his eyebrows raised.

"_I_ chose my path, Lucan, no one else," Merlin said. "You should try to chose yours one day."

With that, he walked away, leaving the druids silent behind him.

* * *

><p>"Merlin!" Esyllt had cried when she had caught sight of him walking, wearily, towards the cave.<p>

Morgana appeared at the entrance when she heard Esyllt, and her face broke into a smile at the sight before her. Esyllt and Merlin were embracing, Merlin's body bent down, his head pressed against her smooth blonde hair. His expression was sad and exhausted, but, for now, he looked at peace, holding the small young druid girl who had defied all odds by surviving Uther's reign. She took one last look, and went inside, leaving the two to their reunion.

"Morgana?" she heard Merlin ask some time later. She looked up from the berries she was painstakingly washing, and smiled.

"You're back," she said gently.

"Yes," he replied, taking a seat next to her. "Not for long though."

"Uther . . .?"

"Is dead," Merlin finished quietly, looking away. Morgana decided not to ask for details.

"And Arthur?"

"In Camelot still, preparing for Uther's burial and, as we speak, getting ready to repeal the law against magic."

Morgana sucked in her breath. "Now?" she asked, hardly able to open her mouth.

"Now," Merlin confirmed. "He thinks the people were simply following Uther out of fear. None of them actually believed that magic was evil."

"Oh my God . . ." she said softly. "I never really . . ."

"Never really allowed yourself to believe? Neither did I . . ."

"Are we free now?" came Esyllt's young voice from next to them.

"Yes, Esyllt," Merlin murmured. "We're free now."

* * *

><p>Morgana woke Merlin up the next morning with the news that she was leaving.<p>

"Where to?" he asked, alarmed.

"I was thinking the druids," she replied. "I know they can still teach me a lot about my magic."

"Who knows?" Merlin muttered, "You might teach them something too."

Morgana smiled, taking his hand. "Camelot isn't my home anymore, Merlin, as much as I'd love to stay with you. Esyllt and I . . . We have no life there anymore."

"Esyllt's going with you?" Merlin asked.

"Yes," she said, "we talked about it, and she'd like to live with her uncle now her parent's are gone." She smiled down at the still half-asleep eight-year-old.

"I'll miss you," he said quietly. "Both of you."

"We'll miss you too," Morgana assured him. "You better come and visit."

"All the time," he confirmed. "Hear that, Esyllt? You'll see me fairly often."

She smiled sleepily up at him, and mumbled a quick goodbye.

Merlin sighed. "Well, I guess this is goodbye."

"For now," Morgana said softly.

"Yes," he agreed, "for now."

He pulled her hand up to his lips and, bowing his head, kissed the back of her hand quickly. "Goodbye, my Lady Morgana," he said, smiling.

"Goodbye, Merlin," she answered, wiping her eyes rapidly. She didn't look back as she walked out of their make-shift home, carrying the little druid girl with her.

"You're a lady now," he said to himself, "the Lady Morgana."

* * *

><p>"Today is a historic day!" Arthur called out across the town square. The people were gathered for the second day running, the previous time being for the King's funeral. Merlin was glad he had missed that; his emotions were so tangled when it came to Uther that he didn't want to risk it. Besides, he was still technically a wanted man, despite being up on the balcony overlooking the crowds alongside Arthur.<p>

"Today, I, your new king, will pass the first law," Arthur continued. Merlin had witnessed Arthur's coronation that very morning and had been shocked to find his eyes leaking a few tears. He blamed it on the suddenness of all the events.

"Or, more accurately, I will repeal an existing law." Mutterings started up below him. "I'm sure you have noticed the presence of Merlin, a man arrested for sorcery, next to me." Apparently, they hadn't, Merlin noted with interest, watching some of the shocked expressions.

"That is because, today," _Yes __Arthur, __we __get __the __today __bit __thanks_, Merlin thought sarcastically, "I will repeal the law against magic. Magic can be used for good as well as evil, and in Camelot, we shall now see it in its full glory!"

Merlin stepped forward, closing his eyes for effect. He muttered a few words in a strange tongue, and smiled as flames flew up into the air. They circled around, creating patterns and swirls in the air, glinting different colours in the sunlight.

"Someday!" he called out, with his face raised to the heavens.

"Always!" Arthur cried.

Just as before, the word was echoed by first the knights, then the commoners.

"Always! Always! Always!"

This time, though, the flames circled overhead, harmless, as Merlin stood by Arthur's side, the Prince's hand resting lightly on Merlin's shoulder.

"Always," Merlin murmured.

"And forever," Arthur agreed.

Side by side, they stood, watching the flames twist above them, a symbol of change. And that was how they stayed. The Warlock and the King, together.

**_Finis._**

* * *

><p><strong><em>This is the end of the main part of the fic. There will be an epilogue, already written, posted within a few days. I hope you enjoyed this, though!<em>**

**_Without wanting to seem rude . . . 4 reviews for this story in total. 4. I wouldn't mind if it was just that my fic was rubbish and no one was reading it, but I've had dozens of story alerts and favourites, but no one seems to want to review :( So just . . . drop me a line? One word - good/bad would be enough. _**

**_Please?_**

**_But thank you to those who did!_**

**_ForeverChasingDreams_**


	5. Epilogue

**_Disclaimer: Merlin belongs to the BBC_**

* * *

><p><em>Epilogue<em>

"Merlin, you prat!" Arthur yelled. "What have you done to my new manservant?"

Merlin appeared at the door of Arthur's chambers, taking in the scene in front of him. He stifled a grin, somewhat unsuccessfully.

"I didn't do anything!" he said, hands raised in a gesture of surrender.

"Merlin . . ." the King warned.

"What?" he said innocently. "It wasn't me!"

The poor servant stood there, covered from head to toe in a disgusting mix of green ink and honey. The expression on his face was not amused.

"That bucket wouldn't have stayed there without the aid of magic, Merlin," Arthur said, pointing to the top of the door. A bucket lay still on the floor, mere inches away from the servant. Merlin couldn't help it; he laughed.

And laughed.

And laughed.

Arthur stood there, staring at him until he finally got himself under control.

"Sorry," the warlock said sheepishly, "but you have no idea how funny he looks."

"And 'he' is standing right there, Merlin, so watch your tongue," the King said dangerously.

The servant stood there silently, his mouth drawn downwards in confusion.

"Don't worry," Merlin said kindly. "You get used to this sort of thing after a few days."

The servant didn't move. Merlin didn't blame him; Arthur looked ready to kill someone.

"Merlin," he said again. "I know it was you. Now, _fix __it._"

"It really wasn't!"

"Of course not."

"I swear-"

"Merlin . . ."

Merlin sighed. Arthur was never going to believe him, anyway. He was on the verge of admitting to this crime - one he hadn't committed, he might add – when he heard soft, musical laughter.

"Esyllt!" he said loudly, in relief.

"Esyllt's with the druids, Merlin, so don't think you can get out of this," Arthur said.

"No, she's not actually," the Court Sorcerer said smugly. "She arrived last night. Morgana brought her." He saw Arthur frown. "Esyllt! Get in here!"

"What?" she said when she entered the chambers. Merlin glared at her. She looked entirely too innocent.

"Was this you, Esyllt?" Arthur asked.

"No!" she denied vehemently.

"See, Merlin," Arthur said, turning back to the sorcerer. "She had nothing to do with this." Arthur's smirk made it obvious that he knew he was being unfair.

"That's . . ." Merlin said, lost for words.

Esyllt giggled.

"Now, clean it up," the King ordered.

"Yes Sire," Merlin muttered. "You great, bloody prat."

"I heard that!"

"Good," said Merlin, crossly. Arthur patted him on the back, exiting the chambers.

_Nice __to __know __some__things __never __change_, Merlin thought sarcastically.

"Sorry," Esyllt apologised to the servant. "It was meant for Arthur, not you."

The man looked even more confused, if possible.

Merlin sighed, and muttered a spell under his breath. The servant flinched, but then relaxed when a moment later his clothes were clean again.

"Thanks," he mumbled and practically ran from the rooms.

"Now," Merlin said, turning to face Esyllt, "What have I said about playing practical jokes?"

"Not to do it," she recited reluctantly.

"And?"

"If the situation calls for it," she smiled, "just make sure I don't get caught."

Merlin nodded, a hint of a smile playing across his face.

"Which means, technically," she uttered quickly, "that I didn't break any rules."

"Except the whole 'don't do it' part," Merlin said, swatting her gently around the head.

"Oh yeah," she said. "Oops."

"And next time," he told her sternly, "don't set me up."

"I wouldn't dare, Uncle Merlin," she said sweetly.

It was so unfair how young girls could look so innocent.

"Calling me 'Uncle' won't make me less hard on you!" he called after her as she escaped from the rooms.

"Of course not," her voice floated back.

_Why __exactly __did __I __teach __her __sarcasm? _Merlin wondered exasperatedly.

"Merlin!" Arthur's voice yelled. "Get down here! Council meeting, remember?"

_Council meeting? What council meeting?_

"Oh- Oh yeah!" Merlin called back weakly. "I'll be there in a second!"

_I__'__m __screwed, _he thought. _Damn._

* * *

><p>"Well, that was a successful meeting, wasn't it?" Arthur said ironically, looking at Merlin. The two were wandering across the battlements, in a rare moment of peace between the hectic calls of everyday life. Running a kingdom was a difficult job.<p>

"Um, yeah," Merlin said sheepishly.

"You had obviously prepared a lot of information for us," Arthur carried on, his voice growing dangerously soft.

"Well-"

"And the council was very impressed with the depth of your knowledge."

Merlin opened his mouth, then looked at Arthur's face. He shut it again.

"I'm glad to see that you take your duties as Court Sorcerer so seriously," Arthur said, glaring at the warlock.

"I do-"

"Well, you obviously don't, Merlin!" Arthur snapped in frustration. "That was supposed to be an important meeting to discuss the various merits of inviting druid clans into Camelot! You know full well that most have stayed away in remembered fear of how Uther turned on them."

"Of course I do," he muttered sullenly.

"So why," he said, "did you not have the information and research ready like I asked you to, several weeks ago?"

"I-"

"Come on, Merlin," Arthur sighed angrily, "all you're doing is turning more and more nobles against you. You're just making yourself look stupid!"

"Which you obviously think I am!" Merlin snapped back. "You don't trust me at all!"

"How don't I trust you?" Arthur yelled. "I didn't condemn you when you revealed you had magic, did I? I fought for you, even when you were on that bloody pyre!"

Merlin flinched, closing his eyes as images of the flames – _so __hot, __so __painful, __burning, __burning, __burning _– flashed behind his eyelids.

"Sorry," Arthur murmured a minute or two later.

"It's alright," Merlin said raggedly. "I didn't mean to shout."

"Neither did I," the King sighed softly. He held out a hand, smiling slightly. "Friends again?"

Merlin laughed quietly, reaching out to clasp his hand. "Of course."

They walked in peaceful silence for a few moments longer, admiring the calm tranquillity of the countryside surrounding the city.

"I didn't mean to forget," Merlin said at last. "I've just been so busy . . ."

"Me too," agreed Arthur. "I shouldn't have snapped. I've done the same sort of thing before."

"Yeah," Merlin hummed in accordance to Arthur's words. "I know all about that."

"Mainly because you always saved me last minute," Arthur laughed. "You were like my personal calendar."

"It was a lot easier when I was just a servant," Merlin said wistfully.

"Do you regret it all sometimes?"

"No," the warlock said at once. "I love not having to hide anymore." He cast his mind back to those moments, so long ago now, when he had lived with the constant crippling weight of the knowledge that, if anyone found out who he really was – _magic_ – he would have been killed instantly.

Arthur saw the thoughtful look on Merlin's face and knew what he was remembering, and placed a hand lightly on the warlock's shoulder. He couldn't ever understand what it had been like for Merlin, but was amazed that Merlin was still the man he was. He had seen the toll it had taken on Morgana, and the hatred that had consumed her because of it.

"But occasionally," Arthur mused quietly, "it would be nice to go back to that time. It was so _simple_."

"Arthur, I hate to break this to you," Merlin began, a grin on his face, "but you're always going to be simple."

"Hey!"

"You know it's true," Merlin reasoned.

"Maybe for you," he said, "but I'll have you know that I am a king, and therefore the best in the land!" He struck a pose, his nose in the air.

"At posing, maybe," Merlin muttered, laughing. Arthur swatted him on the back of the head. Merlin grinned, and in a matter of a few seconds, Arthur was flat on his back on the floor.

"Never mess with a sorcerer," he warned happily, treading over Arthur.

"You-"

"Yes, me," Merlin said sweetly. "Maybe you won't call me simple in future."

"That was you!" Arthur spluttered.

"Whatever," the sorcerer said, waving his hand. "Same principle."

"I'm going to-" he muttered violently, still on the floor, held in place by Merlin's magic.

"See you later, Sire!" the warlock called merrily, walking casually away from him. Arthur's manservant, who had been trailing a way behind them whilst they walked, rushed forward now that Merlin was far away. He offered the King a hand, but was pushed away.

Arthur took one look at the servant's shocked expression, and said wearily, "you get used to it."

* * *

><p>"Esyllt!" Merlin called, the next day. "Time to go home!" The warlock sighed. The castle was far too big for an eleven-year-old to run around in. It was impossible to find her.<p>

"I saw her in the East Wing," a nearby servant informed him.

"Thanks, Meredith," Merlin said, smiling. "How's your child, anyway? Gaius told me he'd had some sort of cold . . ."

"Yes," she agreed quietly. "He had a little sniffle and I thought I'd bring him to Gaius just to make sure. It cleared up alright."

"I'm glad," Merlin replied. "It's always best to check these things out."

"Exactly," the maid answered. "But I better be getting on." She lifted up the basket of laundry she was carrying. "Nobles don't like waiting."

"It does them good, sometimes, to be made to live like the rest of us," Merlin said firmly. "They ought to learn patience."

"My income depends on their goodwill, however," Meredith argued. "I can't risk upsetting them."

"Talk to Arthur if anyone treats you unfairly," Merlin told her. "Or me, for that matter. You've only just had a child; you don't want to be straining yourself."

"Needs must," she murmured. Merlin nodded. He knew well the trials of being a commoner in a world ruled by nobles.

"Still," he said gently, "try not to overwork yourself. You're no good to your child if you're collapsing of exhaustion."

"You're a kind man, Merlin," the maid said softly. "Most would not even glance at us once they reach a position of your power."

"You're the ones in control of this castle," he replied. "Why would I risk angering those who look after my chambers? You might put something in them!" He laughed, happy to hear Meredith joining in too.

"Just watch out," she warned merrily. "Don't tempt me."

"I'll catch you later, then," Merlin said, grinning at her. "And thanks for telling me about Esyllt!"

Meredith watched with a fond smile as the man tore off to the other side of the castle. "May you never change, Merlin," she whispered to herself.

* * *

><p>"Thank you for returning Esyllt," Accalon told Merlin later that night as he reached the boundaries of the city. No druid ever entered the gates.<p>

"It was no problem," Merlin replied, wary of the druid. It was the first time he had seen the man since the confrontation three years before. It had always been Morgana that collected and dropped off Esyllt, and the man had never been there when Merlin went to visit them.

Esyllt glanced up at them. "Thanks for looking after me, Uncle Merlin," she said sleepily.

"It's far past your bedtime," the druid told her gently. "Go to sleep, I'll carry you home." He picked her up and settled the small girl against his shoulder, aided, Merlin thought, by magic. She closed her eyes immediately, yawning slightly.

"Camelot is becoming great," Accalon said absently, glancing up at the towering walls.

"It is," Merlin agreed. "Arthur is a good king."

"Of course he is," the druid said, smiling slightly. "It was written in the prophecies."

Merlin frowned. "The prophecies-" he started, frustrated at the druid.

"Are simply a prediction of what can be," Accalon finished, smiling ironically. "They are not set in stone."

Merlin stared.

"You are a wise man, Emrys," the druid said softly, looking him straight in the eyes, "and a strong sorcerer. _You_ have made Camelot great."

"Arth-" Merlin began to say, but Accalon had disappeared. Merlin shrugged, and turned back towards the Castle. He walked swiftly, the cold night air settling around his shoulders like an old friend. He had lost count of how many times he had walked this route late at night when he was unable to sleep.

"Merlin?" Arthur's voice came out of nowhere.

"Hey, Arthur," he greeted him. "You shouldn't be out at night alone, you know."

"Neither should you," pointed out Arthur.

"I can protect myself," shrugged Merlin.

"So can I," replied Arthur, caressing his sword hanging around his hips.

"Why _are_ you out here?" Merlin asked curiously.

"Couldn't sleep," the King said. "You?"

"Returning Esyllt."

"Aah," said Arthur. "How's Morgana?"

"It wasn't Morgana," Merlin remarked. "Accalon came."

"That druid you told me about?" Arthur asked, struggling to remember.

"The one that warned me about your father?" Arthur nodded. "Yes," Merlin told him. "That one."

"How'd it go?" Arthur questioned him tentatively.

"Alright," the warlock shrugged. "Told me I was a wise man."

"Oh," Arthur said in fake understanding, "he obviously had the wrong man then. He probably couldn't tell it was you in the dark."

"Prat," Merlin informed him.

"But of course," the King replied, grinning at his friend.

Merlin looked up at the night sky, listening to the far off voices of some guards patrolling the city.

"The stars are bright tonight," he remarked casually.

"Is that what our friendship has come too?" Arthur asked, pretending to be insulted. "Resorting to talking about the sky?"

Merlin said nothing. Arthur, finally realising that Merlin wasn't in the mood to joke about that night, walked quietly next to him.

"Do you still think about it?" Merlin inquired in a low voice after a while.

Arthur didn't ask what Merlin meant, he knew instinctively. "Fairly often," he replied. "Wondering what might have happened, mainly, if . . ."

"If Morgana didn't appear." Merlin finished. He looked at Arthur. "I never thought we'd be where we are today."

"Neither did I," said the King. He remembered those first few days of confusion and slight chaos, those days when magic was just appearing in the land and the sorcerer standing next to him was still recovering. Merlin still had scars from his time in Camelot under Uther's reign, Arthur knew, and he'd seen them many a time. He wanted to throw up every time he caught a glimpse of those barbaric burns twisting across the warlock's lower body and legs, and he always felt a fierce flash of protectiveness. He knew the burns pained the warlock to that day, a result of them not having been treated properly when they were first formed and because of the infection that inflicted Merlin a few days after. At least the black and blue rings under his eyes had faded with time, as Gaius' remedies worked wonders for Merlin's nightmares that had reappeared with a remarkable ferociousness when he had returned to Camelot. Arthur wasn't delusional enough to believe that Merlin never had nightmares again though. He knew that those events would haunt Merlin to the end of his time on the world, just as they would never fade from his memory either.

"Thank you for trusting me," Merlin said quietly. "After Uther brought you up to fear magic, you still found it within you to go against his teachings when you found out I had magic."

"My father was an intelligent man," Arthur said thoughtfully, "but I think I always knew that he was irrational about magic. And I _knew_ you. I knew you weren't evil, no matter what he said."

"Still . . ." the warlock mused, "thank you."

"Don't thank me," Arthur smiled gently. "What are friends for?"

Merlin's lips lifted upwards, mirroring his expression. "You mean, besides using them to get great pay rises?"

"Prat," Arthur commented.

"Clotpole"

"Idiot"

"Twit"

And so they walked back to the castle, unwatched by none except a lone servant, the words 'you get used to it' echoing in his mind. He shook his head. He was never going to get used to the King and the Court Sorcerer, acting like- like- _friends._

If only he could understand that that was exactly what they were.

Always and Forever.

**_Finis_**

* * *

><p><strong><em>Thank you for reading Burning Dreams, I hope you enjoyed it :) It is now officially finished.<em>**

**_I have had requests for a sequel, and I'm thinking about it . . . Just keep an eye out, you never know!_**

**_For those slash-obssessed people, I'm sure you picked up a few sentences that made you think there might be slash . . . It's up to you :D_**

**_Thanks again for all your kind support,_**

**_ForeverChasingDreams_**


End file.
